


5 times Icarus is possessive over Gold and 1 time they talk about it

by ConspiraMo



Series: Spicier one shots [2]
Category: Divine Church of Gunp, Young Gods - Fandom
Genre: Collars, Forced Kiss, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Behavior, discussions of mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConspiraMo/pseuds/ConspiraMo
Summary: Icarus gets possessive after the events leading to Ian and Clary’s death and Gold losing his immortality. And then Gold and Icarus talk it over like adults.
Relationships: Icarus | Conspiracy/Gold | Piracy
Series: Spicier one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164905
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	5 times Icarus is possessive over Gold and 1 time they talk about it

1\.   
The first time it happens, it’s because Gold (and Agg, and Ian’s ghost weirdly enough) went to help Icarus with the fucking immortal Roman problem, and it was all going fine, and then Gold is somehow being introduced as Icarus’s husband (not that he’s surprised to be Icarus’s husband, but being introduced as such to a bunch of stuffy Romans is an unexpected power trip). Then there was meeting the Brutus that tried to kill Icarus before they joined the cult, which was where things went south. That Brutus looked him up and down with an odd look in his eyes and Icarus wrapped an arm around Gold’s middle, forcing him back a step, and growled. Brutus stepped forward still, ignoring Icarus’s warning glare, and took hold of Gold’s chin, forcing his head up to look Brutus in the eye. Gold bared his teeth, but it just caused Brutus to laugh.   
“I like a feisty little barbarian,” Brutus said, smugness and malice dripping off of every word, “it makes it so much sweeter when he’s finally tamed.” Gold’s lip curled in disgust. Behind him, Gold heard Icarus snarl, and a hand appeared in his periphery, shoving Brutus back. That same hand then picked up Gold’s left hand and moved it to rest over his heart so that the light glinted off of the wedding rings on their fingers.   
“I like my husband the way he is, untamed though he may be,” Icarus declares, squeezing their joined hands. Gold can vaguely feel ghost Ian and Agg’s presence behind them as they step up, both presumably glaring down Brutus, who takes the hint, finally, and leaves them alone. Icarus releases Gold, and makes sure to brush a soft kiss on Gold’s cheekbone as they do.   
“Gross,” he hears Agg say, and Icarus snorts. Gold shakes himself out of the trance he was in, and the rest of the night passes in a blur. 

2\.   
The second time was when Gold and Icarus were first hosting Hannibal and Scipio on their ship. Gold was, in his mind, appropriately starry-eyed. The two men, Hannibal especially, were legends, even in Gold’s mortal years before the cult, so of course he’d be a little starstruck by having them alive and on the ship. Icarus, on the other hand, was polite, but in that stiffly formal way that they used when they were uncomfortable. It came to a head during dinner. Gold was making comfortable conversation with Scipio, who had some fascinating stories and was willing to trade story for story with Gold, when Icarus’s hand came down on his thigh and squeezed. Gold stuttered and broke off, causing Scipio to ask if he was okay. Gold nodded, finished his story, and then they were both interrupted by Tahirah and Erik who wanted to just hear some of Scipio’s stories because “we’ve already heard all of Papa’s.” Scipio, for his part, looked a little guilty, but Gold just laughed and waved him off with a reminder to try and keep the stories he told age appropriate for Gold’s kids. While Scipio was distracting the kids, Gold turned to Icarus, who was staring down Hannibal, sitting across from them. Hannibal, who had apparently been caught staring, and was now looking anywhere but them. Gold exaggeratedly cleared his throat, causing both of them to jump and Icarus to once more squeeze his thigh. Hannibal had shifted to looking across at Scipio, an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. It felt almost like Gold was intruding on Hannibal’s mind in that moment, and he quickly looked away, searching for something else to do. Gold stood, taking the hand that used to be on his thigh and tugging it a little.   
“Come on, love. We’d better start on dishes now, or we’re going to be buried under them.” Almost instantly, the tension he could see in Icarus’s shoulders dissolved. Dish washing was something they did together, a simple way to both take care of a chore and spend time together, and they had both come to cherish it. Icarus smiled up at him. Hannibal sent him a grateful look as he started walking to the kitchen before turning back to Scipio, and Gold was pretty sure there was something there he was missing.   
“You wash, I’ll dry?” Icarus’s question broke him out of his thoughts. Gold smiled back.   
“As always.” 

3\.   
The third time was because they had to. A friend of theirs needed help with a mission that they had been sent on to assassinate a target. What said friend had failed to mention was that mission involved infiltrating a BDSM club that the target frequented. So now here they were, getting ready to mark their target. Icarus looked good, in a long black leather coat buttoned up to their chin, long legs clad in well fitting black pants and long black boots with a slight heel that clicked as they walked. Gold on the other hand? Well, he supposed it was a good thing that he at least had pants. He counted that as a win. But the silky over shirt hung open past his navel, unintentionally putting the scars on his chest on display, and the mesh shirt he wore under it only barely helped. He also wasn’t wearing much in the way of good shoes, instead having high heeled stilettos that seemed rather precariously balanced. And then there was the jewelry: several rings to hide the fact that Gold was wearing a wedding ring, gold earrings in both ears, and gold jewelry in the rest of his piercings. But the final part Icarus had snatched up and now was examining, frowning at it like it had personally offended them.   
“Are you sure we need to use the collar?” They asked finally. And a collar it was, although somewhat fancy: black leather of the same type that made up Icarus’s coat, gold buckle, and an etched design of two snakes, slithering up on opposite sides of the leather from the back of the collar to stop with their open jaws framing the buckle. Their eyes were made of emeralds, and they also held emeralds in their open mouths. Gold heaved a sigh.   
“I need to.” Icarus’s nose wrinkled in disgust.   
“You really don’t.” Gold smiled slightly.   
“It’s for the mission, Icarus. You can dispose of it after we’re done.” Icarus’s nose was still wrinkled, but he moved to put the collar on Gold. Their fingers traced the edge of the collar after, dipping their head to get a kiss. They lingered for a moment longer before Gold regretfully broke them apart, still keeping their foreheads pressed together.   
“We need to go.” Icarus sighed.   
“I guess so.” 

The mission was going great. If by great, you meant that Icarus and Gold had managed to tag the target. But now, of course, said target had taken an interest in Gold. Now he was leaning toward Gold, a lecherous smile on his face and alcohol on his breath.   
“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing wearing a collar hm?” Gold leaned back as the man’s hot breath spilled across his face.   
“I’m taken, I’m just looking for my partner,” he explained, trying not to gag.   
“Oh come on, I know you’re not really taken,” the man stumbled forward, lurching towards Gold. He stepped back, running into someone’s broad chest. He looked up to see Icarus, glaring daggers at the man.   
“He’s taken.” The man sneered back at Icarus.   
“By you? Yeah right.” Icarus’s lip curled, one of their hands moving up to rest on the back of Gold’s neck, squeezing lightly to encourage him to lean his head back, baring his neck and the collar.   
“Yes, by me. He’s mine.” Icarus’s voice was as cold as ice, unnaturally bright green eyes seeming to almost glow in the lights of the club. The target scoffed.   
“Well then can I see some proof? How do I know you’re not lying?” Icarus’s lip curled, and the hand on Gold’s neck tightened.   
“Proof? Fine.” Icarus turned Gold around to face them and pulled them into a searing kiss, one arm pressed low on his back, the other hand on the side of his neck, tracing the collar. Icarus broke them apart after what felt like hours, but was probably only a few seconds, and resumed glaring at the man.   
“That’s proof enough for you.” A statement, not a question. “Now go.” The man opened his mouth to argue again, but Icarus cut him off. “You can see that he’s collared, I’ve given you enough proof to show that he’s mine, and he clearly isn’t interested in you. Now leave!” The man snarled and slurred something that might have been derogatory if it made any sense. Icarus’s shoulders slowly dropped the farther the man got, and eventually they turned back to Gold, raising a hand to trace over Gold’s cheek. “Are you okay?”   
“I’m fine. Really.” Icarus nuzzled into the top of his head, hand moving down to trace over the collar again.   
“I never thought I would appreciate this,” they said softly. Gold let out a strangled chuckle.   
“Really?” Icarus nodded.   
“Mhm. You know why?” Gold shook his head. Icarus leaned in to whisper in his ear.   
“Because it means I have claimed you as *mine*,” Icarus growled the last word. Gold gasped softly as a jolt of pure heat shot through him. Icarus straightened, a knowing smile on their face.   
“Shall we go?” Gold patted his cheeks, trying in vain to leech out some of the heat.  
“Yes, let’s.” Icarus took one of Gold’s hands, curling it to press a kiss to his fingers.   
“Good. Because I can think of a few things to do with the rest of our night.”

4\.   
The fourth time it happened, Gold brought it on himself. He had been playfully flirting with Icarus, and ended up straddling their lap, making him slightly taller than them. Icarus was looking up at them with warm eyes, hands trailing down their chest, murmuring praises in mixed Latin and Italian. Gold leaned down to press their foreheads together, twitching with suppressed laughter whenever Icarus found a ticklish spot along his ribs. Icarus went to press a kiss to Gold’s sternum, hands resting heavy on his hipbones.   
“You’re beautiful, tesoro,” Icarus whispered reverently, leaning forward to press more kisses to Gold’s chest, causing Gold to gasp, trying to force down the urge to wriggle out of Icarus’s grip due to the ticklish brush of beard against skin, and hold on to Icarus’s shoulders like a lifeline. Icarus smiled and gently bit at the skin in front of them, making Gold yelp softly and bury his face in Icarus’s hair.   
“Look at you,” Icarus said, still in that reverent whisper, moving a hand up to brush through Gold’s hair, moving his curly bangs up and away from his face. Gold hummed, pressing into Icarus’s hand.   
“Beautiful,” Icarus brushed their thumb against Gold’s cheek, “powerful,” a press of Icarus’s hand against Gold’s abs, “mine,” whispered into Gold’s ear, making him shudder. Icarus was obviously in a mood, because Gold could feel them smirk against his shoulder. “You like that?” Before Gold had a chance to respond, thoughts still scrambled, Icarus flipped their positions so that they loomed over him while his back pressed into the chair. The bright green shade that normally made up Icarus’s eyes had nearly been swallowed by the black of their irises.   
“Mine,” they said, pressing a kiss to Gold’s lips, “mine,” a kiss and a bite on Gold’s pulse point, “mine,” growled into Gold’s ear. Gold’s brain had short circuited, just able to tell his hands to bury themselves in Icarus’s hair and lean up into their touch. Icarus pushed up to rest on their elbows and cup their husband’s cheek. “You look wrecked,” they observed with a gentle smile.   
“And who’s fault is that?” Gold managed to fire back. Icarus’s grin widened, and they leaned down to kiss him, gentle and soft this time. When they broke apart for air, Icarus pressed their foreheads together.   
“I love you Gold.”   
“I love you too.” 

5\.   
The fifth time, Gold was in danger, and Icarus killed a man in cold blood for it. Here’s how it starts: Icarus and Gold are clearing out a cave that supposedly some of the people who kidnapped Icarus were hiding. They had cleared the first part when Gold had turned back to confirm with Icarus when a man snuck up behind him. Before either Gold or Icarus had time to react, the man grabbed Gold, one hand wrapped around his throat, the other pressed hard around his middle. Gold could see Icarus frozen, sword half drawn. He tried to call out to Icarus, to reassure them, but the hand around his throat suddenly pressed down against his windpipe, causing him to gasp for air and scrabble ineffectually against the man’s wrist and arm. When the hand let up again he could hear the man’s voice in his ear, before his jaw was suddenly gripped, turning his head into a kiss with the man. Gold tried pushing him back, away from him, when a bang echoed around the cavern. He had just enough time to close his eyes before a splash of warm blood made its way across his face as the man sank to the ground. Icarus was next to him in a flash, running their hands down his arms worriedly.   
“You’re okay?” They asked cupping Gold’s cheek. Gold nodded wordlessly, not trusting their throat to let him speak clearly. Icarus pressed their foreheads together, slowly letting the tension drop out of their shoulders. “Let’s go back.”   
“But,” Gold started, and winced internally at the gravelly rasp of his voice. Icarus, thankfully, didn’t mention it.   
“We can always come back tomorrow. But I’m not willing to risk your safety any more today.” Gold sighed, leaning into Icarus’s shoulder. His spouse did have a point.   
“Alright. Tomorrow.” Icarus dropped a quick kiss on Gold’s head.   
“Thank you love.” 

+1 

Gold knew a conversation about Icarus’s latest behavior was brewing, but he didn’t expect it to happen after Icarus jolted up in bed, screaming. Gold had scrambled to calm their partner, and managed it well. If by managed it well, you meant Icarus was lying in bed, not screaming, but they had a death grip on Gold’s arms, their eyes were still wide with fear, and they were still breathing fast. Gold cupped Icarus’s face in his hands, thumbs resting on Icarus’s cheekbones.   
“Easy, habibti. I’m right here. Easy,” he mindlessly stroked the skin under his partner’s eyes with his thumbs as he soothed them both back into comfortable drowsiness. Eventually, Icarus let out a big breath, relaxing their grip on Gold’s arms. Gold flipped them so that Icarus’s head and the upper half of their body was resting on him, their ear right above his heart. They were quiet for a few minutes, Icarus getting their breathing back under control and Gold helping Icarus ground themself by running his fingers through their hair. After a short while, Icarus spoke.   
“I’m sorry.”   
“You don’t have to apologize.”   
“Not just for this. For my actions the past few weeks. It’s not my place to be that possessive of you.”   
“You’re my partner. It is kind of your place, especially if someone is coming on to me without my consent.” Icarus shook their head slightly.   
“But I went too far.”   
“If you had actually gone too far I would have safeworded. Or stopped you some other way.” Icarus moved so that they could blink up at Gold.   
“You mean that?” Gold sighed.   
“I mean, I would like to know where this came from, but yes I mean that. I’m not mad at you.”   
“Not even disappointed?”   
“Not even disappointed.” Icarus pressed up to place a light kiss on Gold’s lips. Gold smiled into it, making the kiss a little awkward to maneuver into, but still good, and when they broke apart Gold could see the beginnings of a smile on Icarus’s face.   
“Dork.”   
“Always,” Gold shifted back down so his head was on his pillow, “now, what was this all about?” Icarus was silent for a minute before speaking.   
“It was borne out of fear at first. You were suddenly mortal, suddenly more at risk than you’ve ever been in over a thousand years and I...I was scared.” Gold nodded, one of his hands going back to running through Icarus’s hair. Icarus collected themself and continued.   
“Beyond that was protectiveness. You needed more protection, as did our children, so I stepped up on your behalf. And also...I suppose some of it was born out of pettiness.” Gold snorted.  
“Let me guess: the Romans?” Icarus smiled lopsidedly.   
“Yes.” Gold’s shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.   
“Good, they deserved it.” Icarus’s smile widened.   
“I know.” They giggled together for a minute or so before settling back down.   
“Thanks for telling me all of that. I...had forgotten how much my sudden mortality must have scared you.” Icarus pressed close.   
“You’re welcome, love. I must admit I was taken aback by my own feelings.” Gold hummed.   
“Well, how about later we do something with those feelings, eh?” Icarus snorted.   
“You are never subtle with your wants.” Gold laughed and nuzzled into Icarus’s hair.   
“Absolutely not.” Together they slowly rocked back into sleep.


End file.
